


Hell

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofProblematic [36]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fullmetal Alchemist 2003/Brotherhood Fusion, Ambiguous Relationships, Comfort No Hurt, Horror, Light Angst, M/M, No Smut, Reunions, The Gate - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15195638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: The emptiness stretches out for miles, eons, frequencies, without a molecule of color except for the dulled golden of Alphonse's locks. Edward finally rescues Alphonse from the Gate.





	Hell

**Author's Note:**

> You can interpret their relationship however you want for this. I didn't specify. It can be considered incesty if you tilt your head and squint and I had that in mind while writing. But that's up to you! EXTREMELY SHORT BUT I HAVE A LOT OF FEELINGS ABOUT THEM. Thanks for reading you guys and any comments/thoughts appreciated!

 

036\. Hell

*

" _Brother_ …"

The emptiness stretches out for miles, eons, frequencies, without a molecule of color except for the dulled golden of Alphonse's locks.

Voices wail from The Gate.

Jet-black, ethereal hands poke between the crack of the doors.

"I'm taking you home, Al," Edward whispers, grasping those bony, brittle wrists, rubbing his thumbs over Alphonse's papery skin. " _For good_ …"

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table 3 [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/7175fd38dd4c079b939894a04e20635f/tumblr_p9o091wDyg1qh1cr6o1_540.gif). Link to all tables [here](https://100-situations.livejournal.com/573083.html).


End file.
